Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alignment and retention mechanism usable with respect to electronic components. More particularly, the invention relates an alignment and retention mechanism used to align and retain multiple components such as a processor/heat sink assembly and a power module.
2. Background of the Invention
As is well known, an electronic system, such as a computer, includes one or more processors, memory, power conditioning electronics and numerous other components. In some applications (e.g., enterprise environments), it is desirable for the user to be able to remove and replace some, or all, of these components. Components may need to be replaced upon their failure or the user may simply desire to upgrade the system with high performance parts.
Any time a system is designed to permit removal and insertion of a component, various issues should be addressed. For instance, it is desirable to make it as easy as possible on the user to remove and insert a component. Some components may inherently be harder to insert than others. For example, a processor may have hundreds of individual pins which insert into corresponding contacts in a socket on a system board. A non-trivial amount of force is required to cause an individual pin to be mated with its corresponding contact. With hundreds of pins, the force required to mate all of the pins can be quite large and burdensome on the user. Also, with regard to processors, the pins are typically relatively fragile and easily bent or otherwise damaged if not mated correctly with corresponding system board contacts. Additionally, many components should be mated with the computer in only one orientation. For example, a processor, which generally has a square xe2x80x9cfootprint,xe2x80x9d should be mated with the system board in only way orientation to avoid mating the processor""s pins to incorrect contacts on the system board.
Another issue that should be addressed is what tools, if any, are to be required to remove and insert a component in the system. Tools are a significant issue because the user will have to ensure such tools are readily available when the time comes for maintenance. Further still, components typically are retained in a computer system using fasteners, such as screws. Once removed, screws can easily be dropped damaging other components, particularly if the system is powered up and running when the screw is accidentally dropped. As noted above, these and other issues should be addressed in producing a computer system.
The problems noted above are solved in large part by an alignment and retention mechanism comprising a hinged upper subassembly rotatably mated with a fixed lower subassembly defining a receptacle into which a component (e.g., a processor and heat sink assembly) is aligned and retained in place. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the alignment and retention mechanism aligns and retains the component without the use of tools and loose fasteners and includes various features that prevent an improper attempt at inserting the component into the receptacle. The alignment and retention mechanism can be used in computer systems as well as other types of electrical systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the alignment and retention mechanism is used to hold a component in place in an electrical system and comprises a hinged upper subassembly comprising side brackets mated with an end plate and a hinge as well as a fixed lower subassembly to which the hinged upper assembly is rotatably mated. The hinged upper subassembly and the fixed lower subassembly form a component receptacle in which the component is retained. The hinged upper subassembly is rotated into an open position to permit the component to be inserted into the receptacle and then rotated to a closed position to retain the component in place. The mechanism may include two or more hinged upper assemblies thereby permitting a plurality of components to be aligned or retained in place.
An additional feature of the alignment and retention mechanism includes an end retainer bracket mated to, and extending away from, the end plate and functioning to retain another component in place adjacent the alignment and retention mechanism on a system board. The components may include a processor and heat sink assembly being retained in the receptacle and a power module being retained adjacent the mechanism. Further still, the alignment and retention mechanism preferably includes a threaded thumbscrew received into a bracket mated with the end plate and used to keep the hinged upper assembly in a closed position. Also, a plurality of alignment pins may be formed in an asymmetric arrangement on the fixed lower subassembly onto which the component is inserted so as to correctly align the component and prevent said the component from being installed in an incorrect orientation in the receptacle. The hinged upper assembly may also include one or more bias members (e.g., a curved strip of metal, spring, etc.) which provides force on the component when the hinged upper assembly is in the closed position and reduce the thermal resistance associated with the component contained within the upper subassembly. A protruding member may also be provided that protrudes laterally away from a side bracket of the hinged upper subassembly and functions to ensure that the upper assembly is not forced into a closed position when the component is not yet correctly seated in the receptacle.